


These Messages Will  Help To End The Distance

by hogwartsjaguar



Series: Out Of All The Numbers In The World [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Lestrade-centric, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mycroft-centric, Teenlock, Texting, Unilock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsjaguar/pseuds/hogwartsjaguar
Summary: "Don't you ever get so thankful that mobile phones exist? Without my phone, I'd wouldn't have met you, and that would be a right shame.""I've only been away for two weeks. You must be feeling lonely again, aren't you?'"You can't blame me, you are thousands of miles away. Without mobile phones, I'd be having to write letters and we both know that my handwriting is awful."All dialogue AU. Sequel to Out Of All The Numbers In The World but can be read independently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel for Out Of All The Numbers In The World, however, it can be read as a stand-alone story as well.

Greg:   _Mycroft._

* * *

 

_Sunday  28th August 2011._

 

(Sun 5.43 pm) 

_I've done as you asked me to, I've messaged you the second that I walked through the door of my new room._

 

(Sun 5.46 pm) 

_This room smells awful, I can tell that the person who I am sharing a communal kitchen with as a body odour problem and is a complete slob, judging by the kitchen sink._

 

(Sun 5.53 pm)

So you've managed to survive the eight-hour train journey? I'm impressed.

 

(Sun 5.56 pm)

Swear that my arse would be in agony with sitting down for all that time. I am bad enough if I have to sit down for three hours to work on paperwork. 

 

(Sun 5.58 pm)

  _A standing desk is an option.  They say that sitting is one of the biggest killers out there._

 

(Sun 6.04 pm)

Well aren't you screwed, you did just go through an eight-hour train journey. 

 

(Sun 6.07 pm)

So it's official then...

 

(Sun 6.07 pm)

You are in Scotland, thousands of miles away. I might never see you again. 

 

(Sun 6.10 pm) 

_It is less than five hundred miles away, you don't need to be so dramatic._

(Sun 6. 13 pm)

  I'm going to miss you too much, Myc. 

 

(Sun 6.15 pm)

I might not be able to cope without you. I felt like a woman waving her husband off to war this morning. 

 

(Sun 6. 17 pm)

  _Well, you didn't need to stand outside in the cold in your pyjamas and dressing gown._

(Sun 6. 18 pm) 

_You were just needing some curlers and a handbag and then your ensemble would have been complete._

 

(Sun 6. 22 pm)

I think that I could pull that look off. I think that having curled hair would look dashing. 

 

(Sun 6. 24 pm)

I wasn't going to let you go to Scotland without saying goodbye. Who knows when I will see you again? 

 

(Sun 6. 25 pm)

You could be eaten by a haggis and I don't know. 

 

(Sun 6.28 pm)

  _I doubt that is going to happen. I am only going to Scotland to go and study, I doubt that I am going to encounter a haggis._

 

(Sun 6.29 pm) 

_Besides, I don't like haggis. I don't think that it is going to be a part of the student diet._

 

(Sun 6. 34 pm)

The student diet is going to be the only thing that I am going to miss from uni. 

 

(Sun 6.36 pm)

Being a student is the only time when it is socially acceptable to eat biscuits for breakfast three days in a row. 

 

(Sun 6. 40 pm)

  _I am assuming that you've had much experience with that then?_  

 

(Sun 6. 42 pm) 

_I have to admit that the wildest that I had gotten was eating cheese toasties. I've never been much of a cook._

 

(Sun 6.43 pm)

I figured that out when you decided to make dinner and you brought take out. 

 

(Sun 6.46 pm)

  _I heated the cake up in the oven. That was basically cooking it._

 

(Sun 6. 47 pm)

  _I was too busy to learn how to cook, I am just thankful that I didn't delete how the make beans on toast or I would have starved._

 

(Sun 6. 52 pm)

I should probably start sending you a care package with food or something. Maybe get you a few of those military meals that John has to eat on his training days. 

 

(Sun 6. 53 pm)

Tried one once, said it was beef on the packet. Looked more like dog food. 

 

(Sun 6. 56 pm)

I am so glad that there is the cop diet of coffee and doughnuts.

 

(Sun 7. 03 pm)

  _Dear lord, this place is terrible. Why did I agree to go into halls?  It was hell the first time around._

 

(Sun 7.06 pm)

Thought that you would be in some swanky flat for uni. I was in halls in my first year.

 

(Sun 7.08 pm)

It was so great, we used to try and get super drunk for less than a fiver. The pranks we used to pull on people were awesome, especially the bloke who lived next door. He was a right tosser. 

 

(Sun 7. 10 pm) 

_I was made to get into halls, my parents were wanting for me to develop some independence and life skills, they called it 'character building.'  I'm only in halls this year as I can't afford a flat. living in London is a drain on the bank account._

 

(Sun 7. 12 pm) 

_Hopefully, I don't get that treatment. I do hope that I don't annoy you too much if we ever live together. I don't want to risk getting locked out of my flat or my hair dyed pink._

 

(Sun 7. 16 pm)

Doubt that is going to happen to you or they will have me to deal with. I can't let anyone go around upsetting you.

 

(Sun 7. 18 pm)

I could get them arrested for that. I doubt that anyone is going to lock you out of the flat. Did it happen to you? 

 

(Sun 7.24 pm) 

_Once, it was in revenge. My flatmate was annoying me and Sherlock was going to visit, so I might have let Sherlock mess with his shampoo._

 

 

(Sun 7. 27 pm) 

_He kept eating my food in the fridge despite the notes and the labels. He had eaten the cheese that my grandmother sent over from France._

 

(Sun 7.30 pm)

Never knew that you had an evil side to you, Myc. I think that I like it. :)  _  
_

 

(Sun 7.33 pm)

You are going to be fine with uni. You are going to have a great time. I want you to have fun and make friends but study occasionally. That's what my mum said to me once she dropped me off at university. 

 

(Sun 7.37 pm) 

_People don't warm up to me as much as you have._

 

(Sun 7.43 pm)

You need to show them the real Mycroft Holmes, the teddy bear that I know that you are.

 

(Sun 7.56 pm)

  _I am not a teddy bear._

 

 

(Sun 7. 59 pm) 

_You are the one of the few who get to know that secret, that I can pleasant at times._

 

 

(Sun 8.04 pm)

You are more than that, Myc. You are bloody brilliant! 

 

(Sun 8.07 pm) 

Miss you already. I'm counting down the days until you go back to London.

 

(Sun 8.15 pm) 

_I miss you too, Gregory._

 

(Sun 8.21 pm)

I can't blame you. Just as the results from me working out at the gym starts showing, you go to uni. 

 

(Sun 8.22 pm) 

_The hardship is truly real. I don't know how I'm going to cope._

 

(Sun 8.24 pm)

I miss you, you sarcastic tosser. The time will fly by. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you been at the vodka again? The stuff always makes you weepy and emotional. "
> 
>  
> 
> "Hopefully, you've not had any of that. I hate to imagine what your new mates will think about you being weepy. I remember when you cried when we watched Mama Mia during girls night. "

 Greg,   _Mycroft,_   __ Sherlock,    _Anthea_

* * *

 

 

_Monday 12th September_

 

(Mon 5.32 pm) 

_I've decided that the next four years are going to be hell. The first day of lectures was terrible._

(Mon 5.36 pm)

What's happened? Forget your packed lunch? Were you called 'Mikey?' 

 

(Mon 5.43 pm)

  _Even worse._

 

(Mon 5. 45 pm) 

_Someone sat next to me in the lecture and has been bothering at me all day. He's making me go to the pub with him and his friends._

(Mon 5.48 pm)

Hardly the news of the century. You don't need to be dramatic. 

 

(Mon 5. 53 pm)

You've been to the pub before. It's not like you are underage and you are sneaking in.

 

(Mon 5.57 pm)  

You've been with Anthea and I've managed to drag you to the pub a few times.

 

(Mon 6.02 pm) 

_He calls himself 'The Badger,' and one of his friends is called 'Wakko.' I'm going to be in agony._

(Mon 6.05 pm) 

_It is different, I like spending time with you. You don't bore me.  I still don't understand why you took me to see the football at the pub._

 

(Mon 6.08 pm) 

You did seem pretty bored when we watched the football. I swear that you spent the majority of the time reading a book on your phone or using your superpower. 

 

(Mon 6. 12 pm)

What type of nickname is Wakko? The Badger?  Hate to imagine what your nickname is going to be.

 

(Mon 6. 15 pm) 

_They better not give me a nickname. I'll have them exiled and their eyeballs made into earrings for Anthea._

 

(Mon 6.19 pm)

So you aren't going to the pub then? It could be an opportunity to make friends.

 

(Mon 6. 23 pm) 

_I made two friends last year. Why do I need any more?  There is going to be people in the pub. You know that I don't like people._

 

(Mon 6. 26 pm)

I'm glad that you included me on your friends' list.  

 

(Mon 6.30 pm)

Uni is going to be miserable if you don't have any friends. You should know this, you did uni already. 

  
(Mon 6. 32 pm)

You never know, you might have fun with The Badger. 

 

(Mon 6.33 pm)

Let me know how he got that nickname. I'm curious now. 

 

(Mon 6.46 pm) 

_I've got too much to do, I've got to study and start some assignments._

 

(Mon 6. 54 pm) 

The first day of uni and you are already on the books and essays. That is sad.

 

(Mon 6. 56 pm) 

What a nerd.

 

(Mon 7.04 pm)

  _It is going to be worth it. I am attending university to study and to improve my career aspects. I am not a nerd._

 

(Mon 7.08 pm) 

_I might let you drag me to the pub when I'm in London for my reading week._

 

(Mon 7.12 pm)

You willingly watch documentaries that aren't about cool things like dinosaurs or sharks. That makes you a nerd. 

 

(Mon 7.15 pm)

 We can go and arrange that, depends if I will even let you out. We will have to catch up  ;). 

 

 (Mon 7. 22 pm)

  _I'm sure that it wouldn't be too horrible._

 

(Mon 7. 24 pm) 

_Hopefully, I won't bore you too much with how much of a nerd, I am apparently._

 

(Mon 7.30 pm)

I think that I am going to cope. 

 

(Mon 7.32 pm)

The fact that you are pretty fit makes coping with the fact that you are a nerd a lot easier.

 

(Mon 7.34 pm)

You'll have tons of guys fighting over you when you are at the pub with the rabbit. 

 

(Mon 7.43 pm) 

_I am not going to the pub. I'm going to hide in here and pretend that I don't exist._

 

(Mon 7.45 pm)

  _I don't know why he wants to talk to me. I can tell that there is something strange about him if he calls himself 'The Badger.'_

 

(Mon 7.46 pm) 

_Be realistic Gregory, no one is going to give me a second look at me. As Sherlock once said, I look like a 'potato on stilts.'_

 

(Mon 7.52 pm)

Well, it is a good job that I love potatoes. 

 

(Mon 7.53 pm) .

..Well, that was awful. I can feel that you are questioning your life choices right now, and wondering why you didn't delete the first text I'd sent you. 

 

(Mon 7.57 pm) 

_It was.  You are correct for the second part._

 

(Mon 7. 59 pm) 

_If that is your attempt at flirting, you need to improve your skills._

 

(Mon 8.03 pm)

You know that I am good at flirting. How many phone numbers did I get when I dragged you to that club? Shame that the only person that I texted the next day was you.

 

(Mon 8.08 pm)

  _I can't remember. I was too busy judging people and wondering what I had done to deserve the cruel and unusual_ _punishment of being dragged to a club._

 

(Mon 8.12 pm)

It wasn't that bad, you had a good time! You would have enjoyed it more if you had something more than just a diet Coke. 

 

(Mon 8.15 pm )

  _Fine, I will go all out and have a full sugar one. You know that I don't like clubs or social events. They are full of people._

 

 

(Mon 8.17 pm) 

See it is possible for you to let your hair down. Perhaps don't read a book the next time. Don't do that with your new mates. It makes you look like a stuck up prick. 

 

(Mon 8.20 pm)

_They are not my 'mates.'   Thanks for thinking that about me, I do feel great now._

(Mon 8.25 pm)

 Myc, you need to have a good time at uni. Friends are going to make it a lot easier. You can't spend all your time studying and watching Great British Bake Off.

 

(Mon 8.26 pm) 

Even trying to get along with people will make it easier to cope with the fact that you are away from London and all the stress from uni. 

 

  
(Mon 8.28 pm)

  _I know what I am doing._ _Gregory, the show is riveting and it is better than the rubbish you watch. You should be thankful that I don't watch Antiques Roadshow, that is the most boring show ever._

 

(Mon 8.29 pm) 

_I will go and socialise, but only because I want to know why he  is called 'Badger.'  This is the only time that I'm doing this._

(Mon 8. 31 pm) ) 

_Are you happy that I am being social?_

 

(Mon 8.35 pm)

Thrilled. Have fun, I'm sadly staying sober as I start work at six. 

 

(Mon 8.38 pm)

Can't believe that this is happening, I'm turning down a night out in London for work and to do housework and you are going out. 

 

(Mon 8.42 pm) 

_The world might as well collapse into a state of shock now. You are going to do well, I believe that you will iron your shirts perfectly._

 

(Mon 8. 45 pm)

Stop texting me, go and have fun. 

 

(Mon 8. 46 pm)

  _I doubt it._

* * *

 

(Mon 10.32 pm) 

  _I am currently in hell._

 

 

(Mon 10.34 pm) 

_What has happened? Is everything alright?_

 

 

(Mon 10.39 pm)

  _I am currently in a pub with students. It is horrendous._

 

 

(Mon 10.43 pm)

  _I am glad that you are going out and making friends. You are becoming a social butterfly._

 

 

(Mon 10.45 pm)

  _I really hope that I am not. This is hell. I am listening to someone called 'The Badger,' going on about his conquests._

 

 

(Mon 10.47 pm) 

_I am only going because Greg thought that it would be beneficial to be sociable._

  

(Mon 10.52 pm) 

_ Your boyfriend does have a point, you are in the middle of nowhere. It must be pretty lonely up there.  _

 

 

(Mon 10.54 pm)

_Why is he called the Badger?_

 

(Mon 10.59 pm)

  _I keep hoping that I will find out, it is the only reason that I had forced myself to be dragged to the pub._

 

(Mon 11.07 pm) 

_Greg isn't my boyfriend._

 

(Mon 11.12 pm) 

_Right.  At least he is concerned about if you are making friends at uni._

 

(Mon 11.16 pm)

  _I don't know why he is so insistent. I have friends, I've got you and Gregory._

 

(Mon 11.20 pm)

  _I'm glad that I am finally on the friends' list, I wonder how long that took._

 

 

(Mon 11.23 pm) 

_Anthea, you know too well that you've been on the friend's list for an age._

 

(Mon 11.26 pm)

  _Of course, I know, I will try and get up to Scotland sometime.  I'll have some holiday from work._

 

 

(Mon 11.28 pm) 

_Means that I am assured that you've eaten a proper meal at least once this semester. I'm buying you cooking lessons for your Birthday._

 

 

(Mon 11.32 pm) 

_You don't have to do that for me._

 

 

(Mon 11.  34 pm)

  _I don't want the joy to come for a visit and find you dead after consuming too many baked beans._

 

 

(Mon 11.36 pm) 

_What is worse is that you would probably die from the gas that you would be emitting from the beans._

 

 

(Mon 11. 40 pm ) 

_You had to take it that far._

 

 

(Mon 11. 42 pm)

  _I have to admit that it would be terrible to die that way though._

 

 

(Mon 11. 46 pm)

  _So how is uni life going? Are you missing Greg?_

 

 

(Mon 11. 48 pm) 

_More importantly, are you missing me?_

 

 

(Mon 11.53 pm) 

_So far, it is going as expected.  I can't wait until I attain enough money to get my own flat._

 

 

(Mon 11. 54 pm) 

_Being in halls is terrible. I had considered myself lucky that I managed to get one flatmate instead of six, I was wrong._

 

 

(Mon 11. 57 pm) 

_Of course, you are missed. I miss the times when you tell me about your newest romantic pursuits and I pretend to really care and help you select suitable men online for you._

 

(Tues 12.04 am)

_What about Greg? You miss him constantly, I bet._

(Tues 12.05 am) 

_Do you even need me to answer that?_

 

(Tues 12. 08 am) 

_That is the cutest thing ever!  He told me that the two of you had a date over a video chat._

(Tues 12.09 am)

  _I might have been the one who suggested it._

(Tues 12. 13 am) 

It is interesting _to know that you are equally as invested in Gregory and I's_ relations _as we are._

(Tues 12.15 am) 

_ You can't blame me, Myc. The two of you are adorable. I remember your first date. _

 

(Tues 12. 16 am) 

_ It was the highlight of my year.  _

 

(Tues 12. 32 am) 

_I know that this is a daft question to ask._

(Tues 12.36 pm) 

_Do you think that I need to worry about Greg?_

 

(Tues 12. 39 pm)

_Oh? Why are you worrying about that?_

 

 

(Tues 12.43 pm)

  _Have you been at the vodka again? The stuff always makes you weepy and emotional._

 

 

(Tues 12.45 am) 

_Hopefully, you've not had any of that. I hate to imagine what your new mates will think about you being weepy. I remember when you cried when we watched Mama Mia during girls night._

 

(Tues 12. 49 am) 

_I've not had any, I've just stuck to lager. I've managed to evade the people that I'm with. I'm having a long smoke break right now._

 

 

(Tues 12. 53 pm) 

_I know that I am being stupid confiding this to you. I was reading some things about long-distance relationships._

 

 

(Tues 12.55 pm) 

_They don't end well. I can't blame Greg if it goes terribly. He is amazing, I really can't describe him._

 

 

(Tues 12.57 pm) 

_ You've been gone two weeks, Myc. There isn't the need to worry.  Greg is making the effort for this.  _

 

 

(Tues 1. 02 am) 

_ How long is it until you see him again?  Greg isn't some tomcat who is going to pounce on someone. He goes on about you all the time. _

 

 

(Tues 1.06 am) 

_Does he? I guess that I am being stupid._

 

 

(Tues 1.08 am) 

_I am only saying this as I've been drinking, I do worry that he is going to get bored. He could easily be with someone who isn't a potato._

 

(Tues 1.12 am) 

_Myc, you need to have some faith in Greg. Go and call him tomorrow and it will make you feel a lot better._

 

 

(Tues 1.15 am)

  _Perhaps you should call it a night? God, I must be getting old if I am the one telling you to go home, normally it is the other way around._

 

 

(Tues 1.18 am) 

_You are the sensible one at the moment._

 

(Tues 1.20 am) 

_Thank you, Anthea. Next time that I am acting like this and having an Abba incident again, please let me know that I am being an idiot._

 

(Tues 1.23 am) 

_I won't hesitate to :)._

 

(Tues 1. 25 am) 

_Get yourself home safe, drink water and take paracetamol before you sleep, it will help your hangover._

 

* * *

 

(Tues 5.03 am) 

-Incoming call-

"Good morning, sunshine. How are we feeling after the night of partying?"

 

" _...I think that I am dying. I am never drinking alcohol again, ugh. I've got a lecture at nine, I might die."_

 

"You are such a drama queen. You know that you are going to end up drinking again, you are a university student, it is a requirement of student life. Going to your lectures hungover is something that  I would never expect from you, Mycroft."

 

" _...I am only suffering because you told me that I should go and make friends. It was hell on earth, I don't know how you think that this is fun...ugh my head."_

 

"Take some painkillers and eat a greasy fry up and you will be fine. Lucozade works wonders. Have you ever been hungover before?"

 

_"Gregory, this is not my first hangover. I did go to university before. This is like when you asked me if I had ever taken the tube and were amazed."_

 

"Admittedly it is hard to imagine you taking the tube. You seem more in place on the Orient Express. You can't blame me for my surprise."

 

" _Gregory, it would be impossible for me to live in London without taking the tube...It is terrible though, it is full of people."_

 

"Did you have fun last night? Did you find out why your mate is called 'Badger?'

 

_"Sadly, I forgot to ask. I don't think that I am going to ever learn, I am not going out with my classmates again. It was terrible. I do understand why you want me to make friends, but you don't need to worry."_

 

"...Right, thanks for trying to be social... I was wondering if everything was alright? You sent me some interesting text messages last night. I had never thought that you would be the one to drunk text."

" _...Oh dear lord,  is this why you are calling me at this time of the morning?  I hate to imagine what you think of me. I am sorry."_

 

 

"You asked me to call you when I was up...I can call you later if you want to do that? You just said that it was really important. "

 

_"..."_

"Myc, is everything okay? You just haven't said anything in like two minutes.  I'm not bothered by the fact that texted me, it's not like I've never drunk texted you before. I've done it constantly. You just seemed a bit upset, that's all."

 

_"...No, it's nothing...I just wanted to say that...I miss you and that I wish that you were here."_

 

 

"I miss you too, Myc. It's only a few more weeks until your reading week and you are back in London. Look, I have to get ready to leave for work, I'll speak to you later, okay?"

 

_"That is fine, Gregory. I do apologise for bothering you. Have a good day."_

 

 

"You don't bother me, Myc. Have a good day, hope that you are feeling better. Just drink a lot of water and Lucozade and then you will be okay. Bye."

-Call disconnect- 

* * *

 

(Tues 10.34 am) 

Hey, how is it going? 

 

(Tues 10.39 am) 

I'm currently busy, Greg. I'm working on a lab report right now.

 

 

(Tues 10.40 am) 

If it is something trivial, please text John.

 

 

(Tues 10.42 am) 

You shouldn't be making your boyfriend your secretary. 

 

(Tues 10.45 am) 

It is kind of important.

 

(Tues 10.48 am) 

What is it? 

 

 

(Tues 10.53 am) 

I don't know if it is my place to ask, but can you maybe go and text or call your brother? 

 

(Tues 10.55 am) 

Why? I don't know why he would be wanting me to contact him. 

 

 

(Tues 10.58 am) 

He texted me a lot after he had a bit to drink. I think he is homesick or something.  

 

(Tues 11 .01 am) 

I don't think that he is doing too well, even if he's been gone for a few weeks. 

 

(Tues 11.03 am) 

I'm going to try and save up some money to go and visit but it won't be until I get paid.

 

(Tues 11.10 am) 

I can do that,  

 

(Tues 11.13 am) 

Have you had much luck convincing your work to give me the cold cases? Can you steal some for me? 

 

 

(Tues 11.15 am) 

No, Sherlock. 

 

(Tues 11.17 am) 

Just wait until I get my first promotion at least. I'm sure that you will find a way to do it yourself. 

 

(Tues 11.18 am) 

Thanks for this, Sherlock.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you ever get so thankful that mobile phones exist? Without my phone, I'd wouldn't have met you, and that would be a right shame."
> 
>  
> 
> "I've only been away for two weeks. You must be feeling lonely again, aren't you?"
> 
>  
> 
> "You can't blame me, you are thousands of miles away. Without mobile phones, I'd be having to write letters and we both know that my handwriting is awful."

   Greg: Mycroft: Sherlock:  _ **John.**_

* * *

 

_Thursday 15th September_

 

(Thurs 4.34 am) 

-incoming call- 

"How is university life going, brother? Have you gained the fifteen pounds that students are meant to gain in the first year of higher education? I believe that you gained ten in your first round of university."

 

_"What have you done, Sherlock?  What have you set on fire? Did you damage the items that I gave to you for storage?"_

 

"Can't I call my favourite brother? I am assuming that you aren't doing anything right now."

 

_"What are you wanting? You only compliment me when you are wanting something or you are feeling guilty. This is the first time that you've contacted me during the time I've been away...For your information, I've been losing weight. "_

 

"So what are you doing up at this time of the morning?"

 

" _Couldn't I be asking you the same thing?"_

 

"...I was bored from studying. I thought that I would call my favourite brother. I heard about your night out. It is amazing how social you are becoming."

 

_"...I still can't believe that he told you that...I made a complete idiot of myself."_

 

"Why were you even going out? I can't imagine that you with  sloth-like appearance would grace the floor of a pub or a club without being next to  someone who is considerably attractive such as  Anthea or Greg to make you marginally less unsightly."

 

_"Why are you even calling me to insult me? I am going to be in London in the next few weeks, can't you just wait until then?  So what did you do to John then? It is four in the morning and you are on the sofa, I believe that I can hear John snoring from the bedroom."_

 

"...John is just being over dramatic and he was getting upset over nothing. It is the trouble with other people, they are just so emotional." 

 

_"If John has made you sleep on the sofa, you must have done something stupid. I never thought that you would be domesticated. Isn't there a second bedroom in your flat? Couldn't you sleep in that?"_

 

"The second bedroom has turned into a makeshift laboratory. Despite the fact that he has studied biology and he is wanting to join the army, John apparently can't handle watching dissections as he eats his breakfast."

 

_"So what is the problem, Sherlock? "_

 

"Don't you have better things to be doing than speaking to me on the phone? It is quarter past four in the morning. I don't know why you are caring about this."

 

" _I was studying and getting my notes for the next week of class if you must now. I can't get any work done at any other time than the early hours of the morning, my flatmate seems to go around his day wearing tap shoes and hasn't understood the concept of wearing headphones or closing doors. "_

 

"It makes that bloke that you shared with before look like a model flatmate then."

 

_"Highly debatable. So why are you calling? You never call me unless you are wanting something. I'm not one that you should go and get relationship advice from if you are wanting to fix what happened with John."_

 

"...It was nothing that happened, he just got annoyed that I didn't tell him the full story about when I was in the hospital for my habit.  I missed a few sessions and someone called when I was out, John was the one who got the call. It was a stupid argument and then John joining the army came up. I am  assuming that you can work out the rest."

 

"...Why have you been missing sessions?! Sherlock this is serious business _! I am not having you go back into old habits once again."_

 

"Mycroft, it isn't a big deal. I've been tempted but I am not going back on the habit, It is not worth losing John over something that can quieten my brain for a few minutes."

 

_"Are you needing me to come back home? I can try and transfer my course over or something. "_

 

"Mycroft, you don't' need to stick your fat nose into this, the world doesn't stop spinning if you are not there. "

 

_"Why are you not going to your sessions then? Sherlock, I am paying money for you to get help with your habit. I am not having you back in the hospital."_

 

"Jesus, Mycroft, you don't need to be on my back! If you are so determined to make this your business, I've missed a few sessions as I've been at work and I just deleted the fact that I had the support group."

 

_"You got a job? Did you break down Scotland Yard enough in order  to let you look at old cases?"_

 

"Sadly not, I am working on Lestrade though. I managed to get a job at my landlady's sandwich shop. It is nothing exciting. It allows me to live in London and have the ability to have both food and electricity. "

 

".. _You know that I did do my best for us, I did have three jobs and I did pay for your education and any other extra costs for you when we lived together."_

 

"Mycroft, don't get your knickers in a twist...Back to my original question...Why were you going out to a pub? Greg told me that you were rather hungover the next morning. It made me think of the time where you had a bit too much wine at uncle Rudi's Christmas party."

 

" _I was trying to remove the image of our uncle crossdressing from my mind. The wine was for  medicinal purposes."_

 

"Are you trying to change yourself for Greg? He does drag you to the pub and all those boring things that goldfish seem to enjoy."

 

" _... What makes you think that?"_

 

"Well you've never displayed an intrest in them before. It is how you suddenly developed an intrest in football games when Greg made you go to the matches that he was playing in."

 

" _..."_

 

"I am right, aren't I? Worried that he is going to get bored?  I think that you are fine, if he has put up with your boring text messages for over a year, there is no worry about him suddely getting fed up with them. If you are doing down a negative path in your time in university Mycroft, partying isn't the way to go, perhaps develop an intresting hobby. That is what uncle Rudi did."

 

_"University is going fine, Sherlock...Things are just different. I never thought that I would miss the crowded streets of London."_

 

"Lestrade mentioned something like that. What is it that you don't like about Scotland? Is there too many Scottish people? Is it the accents?"

 

  
_"When did Greg do this? I'm fine Sherlock."_

 

 _"_ What ever you say, brother. Do you think that if I go to Tesco and buy milk and beans, John is going to stop being annoyed at me?"

 

_"Well considering the fact that you get your landlady to do your shopping at times, it is a mircle. I am not an expert at this."_

 

"Well you are much help. Thanks for nothing-"

 

-Call disconnect-

* * *

 

(Wed 6.43 pm) 

I saw an umbrella that you would have liked. It was a mega posh one.

 

(Wed 6.46 pm) 

I had lunch in the Diogense today, it was the most miserable place to have lunch because you weren't there. 

 

(Wed 6.53 pm) 

_Well you are being sentimental today._

 

(Wed 6.55 pm) 

Well, you can't blame me. You are away in the middle of nowhere. 

 

(Wed 6.57 pm) 

Am I not allowed to miss you on occasion? 

 

(Wed 7.03 pm) 

_You have my full permission to miss me as much as you want._

 

(Wed 7.05 pm) 

_I do miss you on occasion as well._

 

(Wed 7.08 pm) 

Got a football game on Friday, it'd be the first one that you won't be going to.

 

(Wed 7.10 pm) 

_I do appologise for my abense. I am postive that I will be able to watch a few when I come down to visit._

 

(Wed 7.12 pm) 

You only want to watch because you like me in a football uniform.

 

(Well 7.15 pm) 

_Well, it is not my fault  that I find you dashing in all of your clothes._

 

(Well 7.17 pm) 

I do think that I do look pretty good with a lack of them as well ;) . 

 

(Wed 7.19 pm) 

We are going to have to do a lot of catching up when you are back home. Only four more weeks until you have a reading week, it is going to be a long time.

 

(Wed 7.23 pm) 

_I am sure that you are going to cope. It isn't like rarely talk to another, we talk constantly._

 

(Wed 7. 25 pm) 

Don't you ever get so thankful that mobile phones exist? Without my phone, I'd wouldn't have met you, and that would be a right shame.

 

 (Wed 7.27 pm)

_I've only been away for two weeks. You must be feeling lonely again, aren't you?_

 

 (Wed 7.32 pm) 

You can't blame me, you are thousands of miles away. Without mobile phones, I'd be having to write letters and we both know that my handwriting is awful.

 

(Wed 7.35 pm) 

_I can't imagine you being the type to write love notes._

 

(Wed 7.36 pm) 

Nah, I'd rather be the type who serenades you with Queen songs. 

 

(Wed 7.40 pm) 

_I would be flattered if you did that._

 

(Wed 7.42 pm)

I can serenade you through the phone if you get that desperate and after a few drinks in me. 

 

(Wed 7. 46 pm) 

_If you sing Bohemian Rapsody, you will get a medal._

 

(Wed 7. 48 pm) 

Well, that is my plans for the evening sorted then. 

 

(Wed 7.50 pm) 

_I do wish you luck with that. I am expecting you to sing all the parts._

 

(Wed 7.52 pm) 

Well, I couldn't do a half-arsed job at it.

 

(Wed 8.03 pm) 

_I don't know how you do it._

 

(Wed 8.04 pm) 

Do what??

 

(Wed 8.06 pm) 

_You can always have the ability to make me laugh, regardless of the mood that I am in._

 

(Wed 8.09 pm) 

Well, I wouldn't be much use if I couldn't make you laugh.

 

(Wed 8.12 pm) 

The fact that I can make you laugh is the main reason you keep me around. 

 

(Wed 8.15 pm) 

_There is other reasons as well._

 

(Wed 8.19 pm) 

_You are talented at making breakfast foods among many other things._

 

(Wed 8.23 pm) 

Well we do need to eat food that isn't from a take away place or a microwave meal occasionally.

 

(Wed 8.27 pm) 

_Trust me, I know. I'm trying to motivate myself to enter the students gym. I do miss having my own treadmill._

 

(Wed 8.29 pm) 

You know that you don't have to loose any weight, you are pretty perfect already.

 

(Wed 8.43 pm) 

_That is a rather kind thing for you to say._

 

(Wed 8.45 pm) 

You've totally gone red like a tomato right now. 

 

(Wed 8.46 pm) 

I can tell. You always do when I compliment you. 

 

(Wed 8.50 pm) 

It is a special talent of mine. 

 

(Wed 8.52 pm) 

_I don't know how you cope with just being so talented._

 

(Wed 8.53 pm) 

It is a right struggle, it is a mircle that I am not fighting men and women off me when I'm in the club. 

 

(Wed 8.55 pm) 

What is the agenda for you tonight, Myc? 

 

(Wed 9.03 pm) 

_I am doing some reading for my British military history class. I'm reading about the British Empire and the Cold War._

 

(Wed 9.06 pm) 

Rather you than me if I had to be honest. 

 

(Wed 9.09 pm)   
So you aren't going out with your new mates? 

 

(Wed 9.12 pm) 

_They weren't my mates. I don't think that I will bother going out again._

 

(Wed 9.14 pm) 

Well at least you were trying to be social. I was looking forward to some funny stories about what you get up to at uni.

 

(Wed 9.16 pm) 

You don't really have that many, every day is the same for you.  You are like,' I'm Mycroft and I study all day as I am a nerd and I text Greg. The highlight of my day is when I get a cheese  sandwhich.'

 

(Wed 9.19 pm) 

_If I  was to be so bold, I would say the highlight of my day was speaking to you._

 

(Wed 9.23 pm) 

Well, that does make me feel rather special :). 

 

(Wed 9.28 pm) 

Sadly, I am out for the evening. I'm out with some football mates tonight. 

 

(Wed 9.29 pm) 

I won't bother texting you too much tonight, I'll let you get on with your work. I'll try not to drunk call you again at three in the morning again. Can't promice anything though.

 

(Wed 9.32 pm) 

_Even though I do appriate how chatty you are after a few drinks, I do like to sleep on occasion._

 

(Wed 9.34 pm) 

Have fun with your books, Nerd :) . 

* * *

 

 (Thurs 03.09 am) 

-Incoming Call- 

"Hellllooo Mikey, it's Greggy!"

 

_"...Gregory, you don't need to shout down the phone. There is still phone reception in Scotland."_

 

"Myc...'ust wanted to let you know that I miss you! Can't you just quit school and come back to London? I want cuddles. It is stupid that you are millions of miles away."

 

_"...Gregory, why don't you go to bed? You can speak to me later. It's three in the morning, I need to sleep. "_

 

"Sleep is for the weak, Myc, it is for the weak. I'm in my bed anyway." 

 

" _It might be, Greg, but people still need to do it. I hate to imgane the state of the modern police force in England."_

 

"Mycroft! The police are still awesome! It is like half the reason I decided to join the force." 

 

_"As I said before, Gregory, you don't need to shout down the phone. Greg, you are needing to go and sleep this off. I won't answer the next time you call me at a stupid hour."_

 

"Don't pretend that you don't love my phone calls, Mikey. I don't know why you are so boring. You are like the  most boring boyfriend in the world. I still like you though."

 

_"..."_

 

"Mikey, are you still there?"

 

" _Yes, Gregory...I'm going back to sleep. I suggest that you do the same."_

 

"...Alright, only if you insist, Myc. You are a smart person and you know everything. This is the only time that I'm listening to you."

 

_"...I'm perfectly fine with that Gregory, at least I have it in my conscious that you took my advice at least once. Good night. "_

 

"Night Mikey! I still want cuddles." 

 

  
" _I'm sure that you will be able to cope for a few more weeks until I get back. Goodnight Gregory."_

_-call dismissed.-_

* * *

 

(Thurs 10.23 am) 

I'm never drinking again, mate. I feel as rought as a badger's arse. 

 

(Thurs 10.25 am) 

What happened to you last night? You never leave the pub early. You had two pints and then you left before ten.

 

(Thurs 10.26 am) 

The John Watson that I know has been kidnapped, hasn't he? 

 

(Thurs 10.30 am) 

_**I don't think that you are going to do that. That's what you said the last time.** _

 

 

(Thurs 10.34 am) 

_**I'm alright, Greg. I was just tired.** _

 

 

(Thurs 10.35 am) 

As long as you are okay, yeah? 

 

(Thurs 10.37 am) 

You just didn't seem like yourself last night. 

 

(Thurs 10.42 am) 

_**Yeah, it's fine.  Sherlock and I just had a row.** _

 

 

(Thurs 10.44 am) 

That's perfectly understandable, mate. That's enough to make someone feel miserable. 

 

(Thurs 10.45 am) 

I can imagine that having a row with Sherlock is a bit mental. It was with my old girlfrend. 

 

(Thurs 10.49 am) 

_**It can be, I'm worried that he is going to start experimenting on me.** _

 

 

(Thurs 10.52 am) 

**_He isn't happy that he is sleeping on the sofa, he can't sleep in the second bedroom, he's turned it into a lab._ **

 

 

(Thurs 10.55 am) 

...Well that it is slightly dangerous, hopefully, he doesn't set your flat on fire. 

 

(Thurs 10.57 am) 

_**It was just one of those arguments where it is something small and then you just argue about everything that they do.** _

 

 

(Thurs 10.59 am) 

_**Even though I have explained to him that I am just joining the reserves,  thousands of tiems, he is still pissed that I am joining.** _

 

 

(Thurs 11.03  am) 

Rather you than me mate. You can go into my flat if you ever need a break. You know where the spare key is kept. 

 

(Thurs 11.05 am) 

I'll make sure to supply the beer you like in the fridge. 

 

(Thurs 11.08 am) 

_**Thanks Greg, you are a proper mate.** _

 

 

(Thurs 11.10 am) 

**_Do you and Mycroft fight a lot?  I know that you've only been seeing another for a bit, there must have been an arguement or two though._ **

 

 

(Thurs 11. 15 am) 

Not really, it is surprising though. 

 

(Thurs 11. 17 am) 

I do annoy him though but he doesn't say. There is this look that he gives me and he looks like he is wanting to say something but he never does, when I am being an idiot.

 

(Thurs 11. 18 am) 

He does have this little vein that pops up when he is really annoyed, I call it Philip. 

 

(Thurs 11.22 am) 

_**...That is really weird.** _

 

 

(Thurs 11.23 am) 

_**Even wierder than you and Mycroft being a couple, no offence.** _

 

 

(Thurs 11.28 am)

I can see why you think it is strange, he makes me happy.

 

(Thurs 11.29 am) 

I can only hope that I do the same for him. 

 

(Thurs 11.32 am) 

I don't think that we are a couple, we've never talked about it. Doesn't help that he is up north. 

 

(Thurs 11.34 am) 

_**More of a casual thing then?  I know that it's not any of my buisness.** _

 

(Thurs 11.38 am) 

...I have no idea. I've not been seeing anyone else since he's left, I've not even kissed anyone. We talk constantly and even do dates over video calls.

 

(Thurs 11.42 am) 

I don't even know if he's the relationship sort, you know? We only had about two months together before he left. It would be nice I guess, but I'm not forcing anything. 

  
(Thurs 11.44 am) 

He might find one of those posh loonies to be with. Perhaps he is going out with someone with a degree. 

 

(Thurs 11. 48 am) 

**_At least you are not a posh twat with a weird accent._ **

 

 

(Thurs 11.52 am) 

That means a lot, John. Thanks. 

 

* * *

 

(Fri 3.43 pm) 

_I recieved that parcel from you. No one has never sent me a care package before.  Thank you._

 

(Fri 4.13 pm) 

I'm glad that you finally got it. I've never sent  a pracel before. I was worried about the number of stamps I was needing to put on the box.

 

(Fri 4.16 pm) 

_Six stamps were probably rather excessive. I do appreciate it though._

 

 

(Fri 4.20 pm) 

At least it got to you alright, it's what friends are for.

 

(Fri 4.25 pm) 

_Yes, I believe so... So how was work?_

 

 

(Fri 4.30 pm) 

Not too exciting to be honest. It is always good though.

 

(Fri 4.32 pm) 

I would have prefered it if it wasn't a morning shift. I've been unlucky enough to get mostly the morning shift.

 

(Fri 4.35 pm) 

Hey, I was thinking about popping up to see you sometime, is that alright? Like in the next few weeks.

 

(Fri 4.36 pm) 

I was going to surprise you, figured that I should ask, just in case you have an assignment or whatever.

 

(Fri 4.40 pm) 

_It would be really lovely._

 

 

(Fri 4.42 pm) 

_I would really like that, Greg.  I'll just make sure that I am on top of my work and then I can be yours all weekend._

 

 

(Fri 4.45 pm) 

Look at you, you could be sneeking a boy into your uni flat in the next few weeks. Never knew that you were the rebelious sort. 

 

(Fri 4.47 pm) 

You are probably weeks ahead with your work. You do study at five in the morning, it is still mental by the way. 

 

(Fri 4.50 pm) 

_actually it is  four in the morning._

 

 

(Fri 4.52 pm) 

That is so sad. You are sleeping in until at least seven when I am up. 

 

(Fri 4.55 pm) 

I don't know how you do it, I could barely stay awake for a ten o'clock class. How much coffee are you drinking? How much do you even sleep? 

 

(Fri 5.03 pm) 

_Six hours._

 

 

(Fri 5.05 pm) 

_Only two cups of cofee, I loose track about the amounts of tea though._

 

 

(Fri 5.08 pm) 

Christ, you are like a study machine. If you get anything less than  an 'A' with all that work you are doing, I am going to be worried. 

 

(Fri 5.10 pm) 

_Greg, I am doing fine with it so far.  I do know to take breaks and to eat occasionally, you don't need to nanny me. Anthea is already doing it._

 

 

(Fri 5.13 pm) 

I just don't want you to burn yourself out, I do worry about you on occasion. 

 

(Fri 5.15 pm) 

_Only on occasion?_

 

 

(Fri 5.17 pm) 

Well I feel like I don't need to worry about you as much, you are normally very sensible especially compaired to me.  

 

(Fri 5.23 pm) 

_I've attempted to be rather social again, you keep going on about how I should do that._

 

 

(Fri 5.25 pm) 

Oh? That's good. Are you joining a club or something. 

 

(Fri 5.30 pm) 

_I'm trying a few over the week. I will attend the one where people who attend  don't annoy me that much._

 

 

(Fri 5.32 pm) 

Probably not the best way to go about it, but I'm happy you are being social and you are not stuck at your desk all day. 

 

(Fri 5.35 pm) 

_I was thinking about the debate society, model United Nations. The history society sounds intriguing._

 

(Fri 5.39 pm) 

 _I do have an_ interest _in the theatre and the music societies as well. The chess club as well._

(Fri 5.45 pm) 

That is quite a selection you have there, was expecting you to go for chess club. 

 

(Fri 5.47 pm) 

_I do like chess. I used to play a lot with my grandfather and Sherlock often, I used to play by myself as well._

 

 

(Fri 5.49 pm) 

You should go for drama, you would be amazing at it, and I know that you are amazing at music.  

 

(Fri 5.52 pm) 

I can see you joining all of them. I would definitly come over just to watch you preform or if you are debating with someone. I could force myself to sit through a cess tournament for you. 

 

(Fri 5.54 pm) 

_I'm glad that I have your approval and your support._

 

 

(Fri 5. 58 pm) 

It is something that is keeping you away from your desk and it is something completely different. I do worry that you are going to grow moss on you from the lack of movement. I heard that is what happens to sloths. 

 

(Fri 6.02 pm) 

_Well you do keep going about wanting me to be a social butterfly. It does look good on a resume and it is dinner party conversation._

 

 

(Fri 6.04 pm) 

That is the spirit!

 

(Fri 6.09 pm) 

I've managed to get next weekend off, is it alright that I come up to see you then? 

 

(Fri 6. 14 pm) 

_That would be simply fantastic._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I am not sure if I am going to continue this story or not. I do enjoy writing it but there is so much writer's block that comes with it! I am considering possibly deleting this in the next few days or something, I'll see what happens and I'll see how I feel about it in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I would have appreciated comments such as 'Greg, you have such a wonderful bottom that it makes me start believing in a god, as no one can make anything so wonderful.' "
> 
>  
> 
> "That is definitely flattering yourself. Can your head fit in the train carriage? "
> 
>  
> 
> "It can at the moment, however, I might need a new hat."

__Greg, _Mycroft,_ Sherlock. 

* * *

 

_Friday 23rd September_

 

( Fri 6.43 am) 

I've been on this train for half an hour and my arse is killing me. 

 

(Fri 6.47 am)

I don't know how I am going to make it the eight hours.

 

(Fri 6. 54 am) 

_Well, that was a pleasant message to be greeted with this morning._

 

(Fri 6.58 am) 

_I can assure you that your behind should be fine by the time that you finally arrive. I shall place the nicest cushion I have in my car for you._

(Fri 7. 06 am) 

I've never had a man who is concerned about the state of my arse before.

 

(Fri 7. 10 am) 

_Well, it would be a shame if something terrible happened to it._

 

 

(Fri 7.12 am) 

_It would make the act of morning jogging less appealing._

 

 

(Fri 7.15 am) 

You just want to be all pervy and look at my bum in running trousers, don't you? ;) 

 

(Fri 7.18 am) 

_I would hardly call it that, you make it sound like I'm acting common._

 

(Fri 7.20 am) 

The thing that strikes fear into Mycroft Holmes. 

 

(Fri 7.24 am) 

You have to admit it. 

 

(Fri 7.25 am) 

You want to stare at my bum in running leggings. 

 

(Fri 7.30 am) 

_It wouldn't be a terrible sight._

 

 

(Fri 7.32 am) 

_That is all you are getting from me._

 

(Fri 7.39 am) 

Shame. 

 

(Fri 7.42 am) 

I would have appreciated comments such as 'Greg, you have such a wonderful bottom that it makes me start believing in  a god, as no one can make anything so wonderful.' 

 

(Fri 7.47 am)

_That is definitely flattering yourself. Can your head fit in the train carriage?_

(Fri 7. 52 am) 

It can at the moment, however, I might need a new hat.

 

(Fri 7.54 am) 

Shame that the quote came from you. I have the message screenshotted. 

 

(Fri 8.09 am)

_Oh, crumbs._

 

 

(Fri 8.12 am) 

_Did this happen when we had dinner together over a video call? The one where you were showing me your new clubbing trousers?_

 

 

(Fri 8.18 am) 

I don't think that you need to ask.

 

(Fri 8.20 am) 

Anthea was the one who encouraged me to buy them, you should be thanking her. 

 

(Fri 8.25 am)

_This is an embarrassment._

 

 

(Fri 8.28 am) 

If it makes you feel better, I do enjoy looking at your bum as well. 

 

(Fri 8.32 am) 

I don't think that I could convince you to wear a pair of trousers like that.

 

(Fri 8.38 am) 

_Gregory, the thought of myself wearing a pair of leather trousers is a horrid thought._

 

 

(Fri 8.43 am) 

I wouldn't complain if you did;).

 

(Fri 8.46 am)

_I have agreed to go out jogging in public with you, isn't that enough?_

 

(Fri 8.53 am) 

Well, I was looking forward to a few snogging sessions as well and you to have a lie in tomorrow. I'm not waking up at four tomorrow morning. 

 

(Fri 8.56 am) 

I am expecting you to have a bit of fun, I'll even let you drag me to museums if it is fun for you. 

 

(Fri 9.03 am) 

_The word, 'snog,' is so common. Couldn't you use a better word?_

 

 

(Fri 9.08 am)

Well, as my grandad says, no point in wasting your lipstick on the pig.

 

(Fri 9.10 am) 

Do you know a better word for this weekend's activities?  Snog is the best one that I could come up with.

 

(Fri 9.13 am) 

_The word 'kiss,' is a lot nicer._

 

(Fri 9.15 am) 

It isn't suggestive as 'I want to snog you the moment that I see you and possibly never leave your room.'

 

(Fri 9.18 am) 

_So is that your intentions for the weekend then? Not to experience any of the culture and sights of Scotland?_

 

(Fri 9.23 am) 

Considering that we've not even snogged in about a month, can you blame me? 

 

(Fri 9.27 am) 

_I guess that I can't blame you. I must confess that I would like to 'snog,' you._

 

(Fri 9.30 am) 

_That is the last time that I am using this word._

 

(Fri 9.34 am) 

Would there be cuddling as well? 

 

(Fri 9. 37 am) 

And waking up at a sensible hour?  Please don't say five o'clock. 

 

(Fri 9.43 am) 

_I will attempt to sleep in until seven.  You might be able to convince me otherwise._

 

(Fri 9.47 am)

Look at you, the day that I thought that I would never see, Mycroft Holmes, being a rebel. 

 

(Fri 9.52 am) 

_Figured that I would attempt to act a bit more normal for you._

 

 

(Fri 9. 55 am) 

Myc, when have you been normal? 

 

(Fri 10.03 am) 

_I guess that I had my last few moments of being normal in July last year and right before you texted me the first time._

 

(Fri 10.05 am) 

 

Without me, your life would be so boring. You wouldn't have an arse that makes you believe in god to stare at.

 

(Fri 10. 10 am) 

_I guess that you are right._

 

(Fri 10.12 am)   
  


_I have a lecture to attend, I will meet you at the train station._

 

(Fri 10.14 am) 

I can't wait:).

* * *

 

(Fri 11.05 am) 

I know that you are trying to be funny, but why did you put two packets of condoms in my suitcase? 

(Fri 11.08 am) 

John thought that it was funny, he was the one who suggested it. 

 

(Fri 11.10 am) 

Plus, I have no desire to be an uncle to the hybrid creature that would come from my brother and your loins. 

 

(Fri 11.15 am) 

That is just disgusting.

 

(Fri 11.19 am) 

Did John suggest this after the flat warming gift that I got for you? 

 

(Fri 11.20 am) 

While the gift of 365  condoms is appreciated, it is a bit unnecessary. I would have loved to see the judging look the woman at the tills and the customers in the shop. 

 

 

(Fri 11.22 am) 

They would be thinking that I am a right sex god if anything and that I'm smart enough to use protection. 

 

(Fri 11. 25 am) 

I'm sure that people have ordered a lot worse things off Amazon anyway. 

 

(Fri 11.28 am) 

Don't be vulgar, you are nauseating. 

 

(Fri 11. 32 am) 

I don't know what my brother sees in you, I don't know why he made you his concubine. 

 

 

(Fri 11. 38 am) 

What is that? 

 

(Fri 11.43 am) 

I really don't know what Mycroft sees in you.  

 

(Fri 11.45 am) 

I just hope that any offspring you have at least have enough intelligence to pass their A levels.

 

 

(Fri 11.50 am) 

If you are trying to get me to help you onto a crime scene, you are failing terribly. 

 

(Fri 11.52 am) 

I've just learned what a concubine is, I am not one of those!

 

(Fri 11.54 am) 

Have you started to quit smoking again? You always get grumpy after the first day.

 

(Fri 11.56 am) 

Shut up. 

 

 

(Fri 11.59 am) 

Go and have a cuddle with your boyfriend.

 

(Fri 12.03 am) 

Why do I even associate with you? You are an idiot.

 

 

(Fri 12.06 am) 

I love you too Sherlock, tell John to give you a cuddle from me! 

 

(Fri 12.08 am) 

I'm never talking to you again. 

 

(Fri 12. 10 am) 

Shame, that I am going to be more focused on being Mycroft's 'concubine,'  this weekend. 

 

( Fri 12.14 am) 

You are revolting. 

 

 

(Fri 12. 16 am) 

Shame, your brother thinks differently.

 

(Fri 12.19 am) 

I am leaving this conversation, I have to go and throw myself into the Thames.

 

(Fri 12.23 am) 

You are such a drama queen. 

* * *

 

(Fri 1.04 pm) 

Apparently, I am your concubine according to your brother. 

 

(Fri 1.07 pm) 

_He does have a way with words._

  
(Fri 1.10 pm ) 

He really does, I don't know why he is being all huffy about this. 

 

(Fri 1.12 pm) 

It isn't like you are going to write an erotic novel about this experience. 

 

(Fri 1.18 pm) 

_Yes, because that is the end goal of my degree._

 

 

(Fri 1.20 pm) 

Well, people do make money off it.

 

(Fri 1.23 pm) 

Still can't believe that I'm actually in Scotland. There is so much green and hills here compared to London!

 

(Fri 1.25 pm) 

I actually saw a bloke wearing a kilt when I had to switch trains and the people sound so Scottish!

 

(Fri 1.28 pm) 

_Well, people do tend to sound Scottish in Scotland._

 

 

(Fri 1.30 pm) 

_The novelty does tend to wear off after a few days. I do have to admit that the scenery is wonderful, it is a reason that I enjoy being here._

 

(Fri 1.34 pm)

I can't blame you, it is so green! I saw Edinburgh castle from my train platform, I can't believe that it is on top of a volcano. 

 

(Fri 1.38 pm)

_You are going to drag me to all of the tourist attractions in Edinburgh, aren't you?_

 

 

(Fri 1.45 pm) 

Well, I never get to act like a tourist when I visit London. It is my first visit to Scotland and you get student discount.

 

(Fri 1.48 pm) 

There will be a lot of museums and boring stuff, you can drag me to. Is that enough to tempt you? 

 

(Fri 1.52 am) 

_I am willing to put up with it because you are with me._

 

 

(Fri 1. 57 pm) 

This is why you are the best, Myc.

 

(Fri 2.03 pm) 

Can't believe that I am going to see you in twenty minutes. 

 

(Fri 2. 05 pm) 

_Welcome to the twenty-first century, Gregory, where transport is somewhat reliable in this country._

 

 

(Fri 2.08 pm) 

I know that in your own way you are happy to see me.

 

(Fri 2.10 pm) 

Are you just not saying anything in case Sherlock had hacked into your phone? 

 

(Fri 2.13 pm) 

_You already know that he is probably reading these messages._

 

(Fri 2.15 pm) 

_I drove down to the train station and have been waiting for an hour in anticipation._

 

 

(Fri 2.18 pm) 

Just so you can see me and launch yourself into my arms, I've seen videos like that on youtube. 

 

(Fri 2.20 pm) 

_Nauseating._

 

 

(Fri 2.22 pm) 

You are going to wait until we are in the car before you ravish me, aren't you?

 

(Fri 2.26 pm) 

_If I told you my plans, there wouldn't be any fun._

 

(Fri 2.30 pm) 

Are you wearing anything nice? I tried to dress up a bit, I didn't want to look, 'common,' as you put it. I even ironed a shirt last night.

 

(Fri 2.32 pm) 

_I'm wearing clothes. My clothes tend to be nice, I do use an iron on a regular basis._

 

(Fri 2.33 pm) 

Wow, what a great description there. 

 

(Fri 2.36 pm)

  _I think that I can see you, turn around._

 

(Fri 2.37 pm) 

Your description of your clothes is completely wrong by the way, you look bloody fantastic. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure that you are not in danger? Do you remember the codeword?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, I remember."
> 
>  
> 
> "It is 'Piss off Sherlock, it is ten in the morning and I am trying to sleep.' "

Greg : Mycroft: Anthea: Sherlock. 

* * *

 

_Friday 24th September_

 

(Sat 9.05 am)

How is the weekend with your concubine? 

 

(Sat 9.09 am) 

I am only asking because I am making sure that you have not bored him to death or killed him by making him eat your cooking.

 

(Sat 9.34 am) 

Hey, Sherlock, it's Greg. 

 

(Sat 9.38 am) 

Mycroft has told me to tell you to piss off, I would do it from my own phone but I can't be arsed leaving the bed. 

 

(Sat 9.45 am) 

Has my foul ogre for a brother tied you to his bed? 

 

(Sat 9.46 am)

Are you in danger, Lestrade? Use the established codeword if you are to let me know that you in danger. 

 

(Sat 9.49 am) 

I am not in danger, far from it. 

 

(Sat 9.52 am) 

Why would I be in danger in the first place? I am not his concubine, you git!

 

(Sat 9.55 am) 

He has managed to put you under his spell, I don't know what else he would do to you.

 

(Sat 9.58 am)

Well, it is not my fault that your brother is good looking and is just brilliant. 

 

(Sat 10.03 am) 

Please don't be disgusting. 

 

(Sat 10.05 am) 

Are you sure that you are not in danger? Do you remember the codeword?

 

(Sat 10.10 am)

Of course, I remember.

 

(Sat 10.12 am) 

It is 'Piss off Sherlock, it is ten in the morning and I am trying to sleep.' 

 

(Sat 10.17 am) 

That is not the codeword. 

 

(Sat 10.19 am) 

I am not in danger! I am having a lovely weekend with your brother, don't you have better things to be doing? 

 

(Sat 10.23 am) 

I have discovered that I do need to question my sanity if I have taken an interest your weekend with my brother. I bet you that he at his desk at this moment. 

 

(Sat 10.28 am) 

It is amazing how you know that. 

 

(Sat 10.32 am) 

Mycroft is a creature of habit. He doesn't do anything interesting.  He has been doing the same thing every Saturday morning as I can remember. 

 

(Sat 10.35 am) 

At least he is doing something productive with his morning studying, it is more productive than learning Russian. 

 

(Sat 10.37 am) 

Is that how you are spending the weekend with him? Are you going to sit there nicely while he studies?  Perhaps he is writing an erotic novel about this or writing a particularly racy journal entry

 

(Sat 10.40 am) 

Can't you just piss off? Can't you just bother Molly or John? 

 

(Sat 10.42 am) 

I would if they weren't busy, both of them are at work. I am currently at work as well but Mrs Hudson has made me take a tea break. 

 

(Sat. 43 am) 

I just have to bother you now, George.

 

(Sat 10.53 am ) 

_Sherlock, please can you stop harassing, Gregory and myself._

 

(Sat 10.55 am) 

_Gregory has also told me to tell you to 'piss off.'_

 

(Sat 10.59 am)

I actually thought that you were going to be more pleasant when you had your concubine in your bed. 

 

(Sat 11.05 am) 

_Stop referring to Gregory as my concubine._

 

(Sat 11.08 am) 

So are you his concubine then? 

 

(Sat 11.12 am) 

_Shut up._

 

(Sat 11.15 am) 

_I am assuming that you and John are still not on the best of terms? Have you been going to your group?_

 

(Sat 11.18 am) 

I am not talking to you about this. I'm doing FINE, Mycroft. You don't need to keep breathing down my neck about this. 

 

 

(Sat 11.24 am) 

_I will call later, hopefully, you will be more willing to discuss this.  I'm on my way to Edinburgh, do you wish for me to send you something?_

 

(Sat 11.25 am) 

Anything but haggis. 

 

(Sat 11.32 pm)  


 I would like the cannon in Edinburgh castle for an experiment but I don't think that you can smuggle that with you. 

 

(Sat 11.34 pm)

Some shortbread will have to do.

* * *

 

 

(Sat 5.54 pm) 

-Incoming call- 

_"I can't believe that I managed to lose you in Edinburgh. I did tell you to stay close."_

 

"Well, I can't believe that you didn't notice that I wasn't with you.  I could have been kidnapped, Myc. Scottish girls might like an English lad like myself, a rather dashing one in fact."

 

"Just before I lost you, you were going on about the Georgian dining room of that museum that you made us go to. "

 

"Were you talking to yourself for a while until you realised that I wasn't there? I bet that you did."

 

_"...I did nothing of the sort.  I really have no idea what you are talking about."_

 

"Does that happen to you often?  You just go around talking to yourself? I bet that happens all the time." 

 

_"...You are talking nonsense."_

 

"I knew it! I bet that it happens all the time to you.  You are such a dork! You are seriously amazing. "

 

_"...Thank you. I am not too sure what to say in response, I'm afraid."_

  
"If you could say something, would it be something nice? Hopefully, I've not been too much of a pain this weekend. Hopefully, I don't snore too much."

  
" _You have been nothing of the sort...I would say something nice, I am afraid that I am lacking in the skills to be as socially fluent as you. I do wish that I had my way with words like you..."_

 

"...Hey Myc?  I know that you do care for me, right? It is alright if you aren't good at things like this. You did bring me breakfast in bed this morning with a smiley face on the pancakes when I asked you to. I've had a great day with you  even if I did manage to get lost."

 

_"...Where are you by the way? I will try and find you. I'm not in a rush to get a train."_

 

"I ended up in this bar, Paradise Palms. It's a tropical themed gar bar and I'm eating something vegan. It's probably the healthiest thing that I've eaten, I'm actually eating avocado. "

 

" _There is really a first time for everything then. I will be on my way to find you. I might be a while, I am a bit unfamiliar with the geography of the city."_

 

"There's not worry, this place is great! I was wondering if you wanted to get a few drinks here. The place isn't your sort, no bars are really your type but..."

 

" _But what? I should be there in ten minutes."_

 

"... I'm probably only saying this because I've had a few-"

 

" _Is your reaction to getting lost? Going to the nearest pub and drinking?"_

 

"Yeah, it is my tactic. If I do get lost in the rainforest or the artic, I doubt that I would be able to find a pub there though, so I kind of ruins that tactic."

 

_"I do hope that you never end up in the desert them. What were you wanting to say?"_

 

 _"_ This probably sounds completely stupid...It would be nice to go to a bar and to be able to hold your hand in public and no one is going to stare."

 

_"..."_

 

"...Right, forget that I said anything. I'll wait outside for you. We can just go back to the flat."

 

" _...No. No, it's not like that. You just caught me by surprise."_

  
"That I want to hold your hand?  I didn't think that it was that shocking."

 

" _...No, it was just unexpected. If you are wanting to do it, then, I believe that I am willing to do it."_

 

"Really? This does mean a lot to me, you know? It would be nice to go to a bar or go somewhere in public and not have people think that I am your brother or just your mate." 

 

" _I am wanting to make you happy. If you are wanting to spend the evening in the bar, then I won't object, even if it is full of people."_

 

"That is fantastic, Myc, I'll meet you outside. I'm out for a smoke. I will see you soon!" 

-call disconnect-

 

* * *

 

 (Sat 9.04 pm) 

_I'm in a situation. I have ended up in a gay bar with Gregory._

 

 

(Sat 9.15 pm) 

_I know this going to maybe sound rude, but don't gay men go to gay bars?_

(Sat 9.18 pm) 

_I don't. You know that I don't like most people and bars are full of people._

 

 

(Sat 9.19 pm) 

_Greg is going to do karaoke, oh dear lord._

 

 

(Sat 9.23 pm) 

_Are you going to sing with him? I think that you should. Please send a video._

 

 

(Sat 9.25 pm) 

_ Have you been drinking? What possessed you to go to a bar? _

 

 

(Sat 9.30 pm) 

_Greg._

 

 

(Sat 9.32 pm) 

_Greg was wanting to go, I'm willing to put up with it for Greg._

 

 

(Sat 9.37 pm) 

_That is so sweet!  You must really like him if you are willing to put up going to a bar._

 

 

 

(Sat 9.43 pm) 

_I'm only saying this as I've been drinking, but I do fancy him a bit._

 

 

(Sat 9.47 pm) 

_That isn't a surprise, Myc. I did put up with your swooning about him for months._

 

 

(Sat 9.49 pm)

_It would be weird if you had him come over to see you and having him in your rooms without fancying him at least a little._

 

(Sat 9.53 pm) 

_He is so strange. He wanted to hold my hand and we were in public.  No one has ever wanted to do that._

 

 

(Sat 9.55 pm) 

_I do rather like him. It is a secret though._

 

(Sat 10.04 pm) 

_Myc, why don't you go and tell Greg that you fancy him?  I think that he would be happy to know that._

 

(Sat 10.08 pm) 

_Remember to record a video of Greg singing! I am sadly stuck at work for another hour.  Go and have fun!_

* * *

 

(Sun 8.43 pm) 

I wish that this weekend had an extra day. An extra day between Sunday and Monday or one between Saturday and Sunday.

 

(Sun 8.48 pm) 

I am never underestimating the power of those fruity drinks that women like, they are stronger than they look. This is the worst hangover.

 

(Sun 8.52 pm) 

Are you alright? You have been a bit quiet today. 

 

(Sun 8.56 pm) 

_Yes, I'm fine._

 

 

(Sun 9.02 pm) 

Are you sure? Did I say something? 

 

(Sun 9.05 pm) 

_No, you have done nothing._

 

 

(Sun 9.08 pm) 

_This does sound ridiculous but I had a lovely weekend, I'm just sad that it ended._

 

 

(Sun 9.12 pm) 

_I believe that I am experiencing some homesickness if I had to be honest._

 

 

(Sun 9.15 pm) 

Is there anything that I can do to make it better?

 

(Sun 9.19 pm) 

_It will be fine. I believe that having a weekend with you is making me wish that I was back in London._

 

 

(Sun 9.20 pm ) 

_I also do miss Anthea, and my brother to an extent,  even if he is a constant annoyance._

 

(Sun 9.25 pm) 

It's only about a month or you until you can go back to London.

 

(Sun 9.28 pm) 

I will make sure that you have a really nice week, even if you do have to study. I can make you some dinner.

 

(Sun 9.33 pm) 

_That would be lovely.  You don't need to do that for me._

 

 

(Sun 9.36 pm) 

I want to. You did go to that bar with me and you did hold my hand in public after you had a few. 

 

(Sun 9.41 pm)

I know that it does sound a bit stupid but it did mean a lot to me. I really did have an amazing weekend with you even if the bloke you share a living space is terrible. Does he even wash a dish?

 

(Sun 9.45 pm) 

_I don't know if he knows how to use a sponge.  I'm thankful that I only have to share a kitchen and a communal area with him._

 

 

(Sun 9.49 pm) 

_I did really enjoy myself this weekend. I know that I am not good at expressing it._

 

(Sun  9.52 pm) 

Right, I'm going to try and have a kip on the train. I'll let you know when I'm in London. 

 

(Sun 9.57 pm) 

_Goodnight, Gregory._

 

(Sun 10.04 pm) 

Also Myc, Anthea told me that you fancied me a bit today, I didn't need to be told that, you did tell me that you fancied me last night quite a bit. 

 

(Sun 10.07 pm) 

_That is so embarrassing. I do apologise.  My mouth does seem to have a mouth on my own after I've had wine._

 

 

(Sun 10.10 pm) 

I don't know if this is a bit obvious or not, but I do fancy you as well even if it is stating the obvious :). 

 

(Sun 10.12 pm) 

Well, goodnight, Myc, don't miss me too much;). 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't even know why you are not coming home. Your bloody exams finished last week. "
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you not like turkey? Mum can always make something else up for you, please tell me that you've not gone vegan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the very late update, life got into the way and I did lose some inspiration with the story, but I should be on track with it now. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this.

 Greg : Mycroft: Sherlock : Anthea:  _ **John.**_

_Friday 18th December._

 

(Fri 3.43 pm)   
  
Have you gotten out of your cream puff yet?  If anyone should be in a huff, it should be me.

 

(Fri  4.14 pm) 

_I am not in a huff with you, I did tell you that I was going to be busy._

 

(Fri 4.18 pm) 

_You should know that my work is important to me and it keeps me busy._

 

(Fri 4.24 pm) 

That is what you said when you cancelled your visit during your reading week.

 

(Fri 4.26 pm) 

You also told me that you were too busy for me to visit for your birthday, even though you promised that you would have the day off and I had bought bus tickets. 

 

(Fri 4.36 pm) 

_Gregory, you can't expect me to be available at all the time when I'm in university. You know how demanding univeristy is._

 

 

(Fri 4.45 pm)   
You've barely spoken to me this month and last, I am sure that you don't need to be working at all hours and that you can spare five minutes. 

(Fri 4.48 pm)

I do want to know that you are okay occasionally, don't I get the right for that? 

(Fri 4.52 pm) 

And I don't know why you are getting stroppy over Christmas dinner. I'm sorry if I offended you by inviting you to my parent's council house for lunch.

  
(Fri 5.03 pm) 

_Do you not think that you are blowing this out of proportion? I did tell you that I would be busy._

(Fri 5.05 pm)

You still made time for me when you worked two jobs. 

(Fri 5.06 pm) 

All I want is text, just knowing that you are alright. I'm your boyfriend, don't I deserve that? 

(Fri 6.06 pm) 

_When did you become my boyfriend? We haven't discussed this arrangement._

(Fri 6.15 pm) 

I am assuming that I became your boyfriend when I went to see you, and then we basically spent half a day shagging. 

(Fri 6.18 pm) 

And I've not shagged or been out with anyone else since our first date. Have you? 

 

(Fri 6.23 pm) 

_Oh._

 

(Fri 6.26 pm) 

_I was assuming that this was a casual affair._

 

(Fri 6.30 pm) 

Is this what us is for you? If I was just wanting a fling, I wouldn't have spent a whole lot of money to see you for a weekend, or I wouldn't have dates with you over skype or send you letters. 

(Fri 6.32 pm) 

I certainly wouldn't have invited you for Christmas lunch with my mum and my brother. 

(Fri 6.34 pm) 

If you didn't want to go, you could have said no. I've asked you if you were going three times and you never got back to me.

(Fri 6.36 pm)

My mum has been knitting you a stupid jumper for your supposed arrival tomorrow. She has been so excited to meet you and to give you a jumper.  

(Fri 6.40 pm) 

_It surely can be sent through the post.  I don't know why you are making such a big fuss, it is only Christmas._

(Fri 6.49 pm)   
If you don't want this anymore...that's fine. Just let me know, it is the least that you could do. 

(Fri 7. 03 pm) 

_I am too busy to discuss this with you, Gregory._

(Fri 7.05 pm) 

You know what, just forget it. 

(Fri 7.08 pm) 

Call me when you stop acting like a right prick, and I hope that you enjoy spending Christmas alone. 

* * *

 

(Sat 1.45 am) 

Can you pick me up?  I don't know where I am.

(Sat 1.54 am) 

**_Is everything alright, Greg?_ **

(Sat 1.58 am) 

No, Mycroft is a prick.

(Sat 2.03 am) 

Have you just realised that, Greg? I thought that you would have realised sooner.

(Sat 2.08 am) 

He isn't going home this Christmas, did you know that, Sherlock?   We spoke for hours about our plans for Christmas when he was back in London. 

(Sat 2.12 am )

Why would I care if he was home for Christmas?  He nags me so much over the phone that it is like he is living with me again. 

(Sat 2.14 am)

What type of plans would you have anyway?  Mycroft is the most boring person out there. 

(Sat 2.16 am ) 

**_Probably just shagging a lot. That's what you told me at the last time we were having drinks._ **

(Sat 2.18 am) 

Don't be so vulgar, John. I don't know what Greg does with the ginger walrus. 

(Sat 2. 23 am) 

I really don't know how to get home, I spent all my money and I've lost my Oyster card again, and I've got no data left. 

 

(Sat 2.25 am) 

What pub have you just been in? 

(Sat 2.28 am) 

I am letting you know that I was working on an important experiment, by the way, Lestrade. 

(Sat 2.34 am) 

_**Don't be surprised if he puts insects in your food again after this, Greg.** _

(Sat 2. 35 am) 

**_Shoot, I need to go back to work, my break is over.  Guess that I'll see you tomorrow Greg._ **

(Sat 2.42 am) 

It is a pub with a rude name. The something Eagle. 

(Sat 2.48 am)   
Just stay put, and don't be an idiot. I will be there soon.

(Sat 2.52 am) 

If you are sick on my coat again, I will murder you.

(Sat 2.55 am) 

What is with the Holmes's being right pricks? Is it a genetic defect or something? 

 

* * *

 

(Sat 3.04 am) 

You are a prick, by the way, Mycroft. Just thought that I would let you know. 

(Sat 3.09 am) 

I don't even know why you are not coming home. Your bloody exams finished last week. 

(Sat 3.12 am)   
Do you not like turkey? Mum can always make something else up for you, please tell me that you've not gone vegan.

(Sat 3.23 am)   
_Gregory, just go to bed. You are clearly intoxicated, judging by the voicemails._

(Sat 3.28 am)   
Now you are finally speaking to me! Finally admitting that you are a prick? 

(Sat 3.30 am) 

_I am going to tell you to stop bothering me, I am just about to start studying and you should be in bed._

(Sat 3.32 am) 

Sherlock is picking me up, I will go to bed when you tell me why you have been such a prick. 

(Sat 3.34 am) 

My mum is upset that you are not going to Christmas dinner. She's been excited to meet you again. What am I meant to say to her when she asks why you aren't there? 

(Sat 3. 36 am) 

_Tell her that I am concentrating on my studies, I am sure that she will understand._

(Sat 3.39 am) 

You are such a prick at times, even though I do fancy you so much. 

(Sat 3.45 am)   
_Don't embarrass yourself, Gregory._

(Sat 3.47 am)   
_We can discuss this later on in the morning, Gregory ._

* * *

 

Scrawled on the back of an envelope which is next to the bathtub of 221B Baker Street, in messy doctors handwriting. 

 

_Greg,_

_**Sherlock told me to let you know that you are needing to pay for the dry cleaning of his coat again and that he should be thankful that he didn't murder you in the taxi, and throw your body out of the car. He will take payment for the dry cleaning when you get paid, and it better not happen again.** _

_**Sherlock is 'too busy' to write this note to you, and he is going to be at work, and I'm going to be asleep when you are probably going to wake up. Sherlock stuck you in the bath so that you wouldn't make too much mess, and there was not a chance that you would make it to the bedroom upstairs. Please don't be too loud when you eventually wake up, as I will probably murder you myself as I've got another night shift.** _

_**Paracetamol is in the cabinet and feels free to use the shower and get something to eat. There's some money for the bus on the table for you.** _

_**John.** _

_**P.S.  Don't eat the cakes in the fridge, I am sure that Sherlock has put cockroaches in them.** _

* * *

 

(Sat 5.40 pm) 

_I don't know how this happened, I thought that I was doing so well with it._

(Sat 5.43 pm) 

_I've managed to put on more than half a stone._

(Sat 5.47 pm) 

_Is this why you haven't been seeing Greg?  You've not seen him since September._

(Sat 5.50 pm)   
_Plus you can't be studying all the time. You got a B, get over it._

(Sat 5.58 pm) 

_That was the assessment that I was working on when Greg visited, he distracted me too much._

(Sat 6.04 pm)   
_Perhaps you need to be distracted more, you have been miserable since you've started univeristy. You were two percent away from an A at university, most people would be extremely pleased with that._

(Sat 6.07 pm) 

_It is the lowest grade that I've ever recieved in all my years of education, and to make matters worse, I keep putting on weight._

(Sat 6.09 pm) 

_I've had to buy new trousers, hopefully, I can get it lost before summer. I look disgusting._

(Sat 6.12 pm) 

_I couldn't possibly go to Christmas lunch and risk putting on more weight. I read that the average person eats 7, 000 calories for Christmas._

(Sat 6.16 pm) 

_Worst of all, Greg told me that I was his boyfriend, I don't know how to react to this. I don't know when he came to this idea or how to even be a boyfriend._

(Sat 6.23 pm) 

_Christ, you are such a drama queen, Mycroft Holmes._

(Sat 6. 27 pm) 

_I am nothing of the sort, Anthea._

(Sat 6.30 pm) 

_Drama queen._

(Sat 6.31 pm) 

Go and call me once you've had a bath or whatever you do to relax, and we can sort this out. 

(Sat 6.35 pm) 

_I don't know if anything can sort this out, Greg has called me a prick several times and he's not gotten back to me._

(Sat 6.38 pm) 

_I fear that I have really messed things up this time._

 

 

 


End file.
